Akatsuki boarding school
by antitermon
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto and Akatsuki characters! What happens when you have all the Akatsuki in a boarding school? Total Disaster! Please R&R it's my fist fan fic! Rated T for Hidan's language and possible gore
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Boarding school

"Riiiing!!" The alarm clock started ringing. A 15 year old boy with long black hair glared at the clock as he set it off.

'6.00 am…. Seems that the day has come'.

He stood up and headed to his drawer to pick up a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt. Then he went to the bathroom to have his everyday shower. 25 minutes later he walked out, fully dressed and his hair was caught up in a loose ponytail.

He stood up in front of another room's door and knocked… No answer. The teen sighed and entered the room only to see a younger boy, for about 13 years old, with medium black hair spiked in the back, sleeping heavily.

The teenager shook gently the kid's shoulder. "Sasuke…" he spoke. The kid was still sleeping but changed his side while mumbling something in his sleep.

"Wake up, foolish little brother." The teen spoke in a more demanding tone. Still the kid was asleep, so with a 

swift motion, he threw away his brother's white sheets, to earn a yell from his now awake brother.

"Dammit, Itachi you bastard!" "…" was the response Itachi gave. He turned around to leave but he suddenly felt Sasuke's hand grabbing his preventing him from moving. "It's time isn't it?" Sasuke asked with a slightly worried look on his face. "Hn" Itachi answered, when he left the room, leaving Sasuke to get dressed.

As he made his way to the kitchen he couldn't help but worry a bit, when he saw four suitcases on the hall. After all, he would leave his house with his brother to attend high school (and in his brother case middle school) in a boarding school far away from his home, in another city.

It seemed like yesterday to him, when his parents announced him that he would go there, because the educational level was higher than his school's. He couldn't help but have a slight look of happiness, that day, on his usually emotionless face. After all he would leave his village, something that he has always dreamed of.

However he went through a small research, on this so called boarding school. After a lot of study he found out that it wasn't just a boarding school. Parents who didn't want the kids with them for various reasons could send their children there, leaving them until the kids turned 18, so they would be on their own. It was more like an orphanage because of the fact that it actually worked as an orphanage providing home to many orphans, who of course had relatives to pay for their residence.

He already knew that his parents despised him for being so emotionless, cold and cruel towards other people, yet he had no idea why Sasuke had to come too. Apparently having kids and raising them wasn't in his parents' plans.

He walked into the kitchen without even throwing a look at his mother who was cooking something at the moment.

"Itachi… is Sasuke coming yet?" she asked without removing her eyes from her cooking.

"Hn" was everything Itachi said. That was how he mostly answered when people were referring to him. He started eating his breakfast quietly.

"Morning mom!" Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a seat as far away from Itachi as possible. He, of course, has been informed about the real reasons of their department by Itachi, but he didn't believe him. Well they never actually had a good relationship let alone trusting each other.

"Good morning Sasuke…Are you ready for the big day" his mother spoke with fake enthusiasm in her voice . "Yeah, I guess so…" Sasuke answered with a worried look on his face.

Itachi merely shrugged as he finished his breakfast, to head back to his room for the last time in the upcoming years, to check and see if he wanted to take anything else with him.

He looked at his ancestor's scrolls that he have found, yet kept them secretly without informing anybody else and sighed deeply.

Uchiha Madara the founder of the Uchiha clan (which was himself part of) and the only person Itachi has ever admired in his life. Of course he has never met him in person, since Madara was killed before he was even born, yet he had found his scrolls where everything was 

written by him, mostly referring to himself and his life. Itachi would never say it, but Uchiha Madara was the only person he would have respect for. Also he felt him as the only thing connecting him with the clan. If only he was alive…

He decided he would take the scrolls with him, so he placed them carefully in his backpack. He then gave his room a last glance and left heading to the front yard where he would have to say goodbye.

His and Sasuke's suitcases were already there and his mother was suffocating Sasuke into a bear hug while kissing his forehead, goodbye. His father noticed Itachi's arrival and stared at him coldly. Itachi didn't change his expression, yet shot his father a death glare.

"Mother…father" Itachi said as he looked each of them separately. It was his own way of saying goodbye, without useless, in his opinion, words.

His mother has finally release a heavy-breathing Sasuke. "Goodbye Sasuke, Itachi, we love you…"

Itachi kept his cold face, picked up his suitcases and headed to the now arrived bus that would take them at their new home: 'Mrs. Standmey's academy'.

Sasuke walked behind him, carrying his own suitcases, reaching the bus too. The driver took care of their suitcases, as the brothers got inside and sitting down on the bus seats.

After a minute or two the bus started moving, as Sasuke was staring out of the window and Itachi was lost in his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The landscape was pretty much the same in the first half of the trip, long fields and large valleys. It was noon when it started changing to a one with forests and mountains.

Itachi looked again at the papers the academy had sent him, providing information of the school's history and it's great work in the 150 years of its service. It wasn't anything worth reading though, since Itachi found it way too much over-rated.

He sighed and looked out of the window to see a large set of buildings on the top of the mountain the bus was currently traveling.

He assumed that it was the academy, since he couldn't see any other buildings on the current area. The place showed pretty much no signs of human activity except the school.

It must have been three hours since the bus left their home and now it had stopped outside a huge gate with the letter 'S' as a symbol on top of it.

The bus has already opened its doors and the driver was outside taking their suitcases and placing them outside the gate.

The two brothers walked out of the bus thanking the driver for his help. Itachi picked up his suitcases and headed to the right side of the gate, where was a small post and a guard around 40-45 years old.

The man was abnormally tall, 2.10m (for about 7 feet I think), with black hair that had gray and white strands here and there. His face seemed tired and by his rough, tan skin.

Itachi guessed he must have been doing manual labor, probably something with agriculture. He was wearing a grey uniform that had the same 'S', as the one on the gate, at the left side of his shirt.

The man greeted the two new-comers with a polite smile, as Itachi gave him the passes he had received. He walked inside in his post, writing something on a book, then came out and gave the brothers two other passes.

"With this one you can get in the school, in case you get out for any reason." He told them as Sasuke picked both passes.

The man bowed slightly and pressed a button on his desk, making the gate open with, surprisingly, no noise at all.

The teens thanked the man as they picked up their suitcases, entering the campus. It seemed quite large from their point of view.As far as they could see, there was a large building in the middle of it, which they supposed it was the place where the inhabitants would sleep.

To the far left they could see something that seemed like an old gym and to the far right was a rather big house with fence around it. Itachi supposed this is where the headmaster lived.

The area was mostly covered by trees, except from the main road Itachi and Sasuke were walking to come in front of the large building.

The brothers climbed the main steps to see a large sign above the main door: 'Mrs. Standmey's academy'. Below of it there was an engraved phrase: 'Order and discipline'.


	3. Chapter 3

They opened the door to face an enormous hallway with numerous stairways and corridors. Strangely no students were around.

"We must be very early, or very late" Sasuke thought as she saw an old woman wearing a maid's apron.

"Excuse me, could you please tell us where the headmaster's office is?" Sasuke asked the lady politely.

The woman didn't raise her gaze from the mosaic floor and pointed to a staircase while muttering "last door to the left". She bowed and disappeared in one of the corridors.

The two brothers made their way up to the stairs noticing how old the building was. The walls seemed to be made 

out of stone and it was pretty chilly in the building. The combination of the stone walls and being September made the whole place cold.

The building was surely built with the old standards of architecture yet it was obvious that it was left without further repair through the ages. Surely 50 years ago was probably the time it had been renewed for the last time.

Itachi tried to wash away the thought in living in a building so old it would collapse any minute and walked on the marble staircase.

The two of them where now walking on a well light corridor passing a few empty rooms and finally standing before a wooden door with 'Mrs. Standmey' carved on a golden plaque. Itachi knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" a female voice of an old woman answered.

They entered the headmistress's office to see an old lady, 60-65 years old, sitting on a chocolate brown armchair behind a dark-brown, wooden desk.

"Oh you must be the two newcomers, please take a seat." Mrs. Standmey said.

She had average height and had grey hair caught up in a tight, French ponytail. She was wearing a plain gray skirt that was reaching down her ankles, just above her old-fashioned black shoes. She was also wearing a matching grey shirt with a collar.

Her whole appearance seemed to be taken out of the 19th century. Her face was emotionless and she had eyed sharp and piercing as a hawk's, behind her small, round, reading glasses.

Itachi gave her their papers and waited patiently to finish reading them.

"Hasn't anybody taught you that staring someone is impolite young man?!"

She raised her voice tone, without even stopping reading, referring to Sasuke who was staring her all the time. Sasuke looked on the floor ashamed.

"Well then, Mr. and Mr. Uchiha, I am, as you may have already guessed Mrs. Standmey. I have been supervising this academy for 40 years now, as well as my great-grandmother, the founder of this school. You should understand that whatever the reasons are, you are here. 

I will except nothing less than perfect discipline. Am I clear?" she spoke in a demanding tone.

The two brothers nodded in response.

"Good. As you may already know, you will be staying in rooms with other students. There are separate rooms for boys and girls and there are some 'other categories' that have some 'standards' in being in them." She said now examining Itachi's face with intense.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke you will be staying in dorm number 4. Here's your schedule. Your room is up the far right stairs, first door. You may now leave." She said.

Sasuke bowed and took his suitcases, heading to his dorm.

"As for you Mr. Uchiha Itachi, I have heard various 'interesting' things from your parents. Apparently you aren't one of the obedient and respectful kids." The headmaster said while she was walking around the older Uchiha.

"We can fix that… I know exactly where to put you. Your room will be number 13. It's a dorm for kids that are 'special', just like you." She said with pure sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Itachi stayed as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Your room is on the far right corridor, sixth door. Here's your schedule, you may now leave." The headmistress spoke now turning her back to the black haired teen, gazing out of her window.

The Uchiha bowed slightly and left the office carrying his suitcases. He went down the stairs and headed to the far right corridor.

'This place is huge, no wonder there's only one enormous building. I guess all the dorms must be here.' He thought.

Finally he reached the door. It was black wooden and fairly old with '13' painted on it with big red letters. It had some large scratches and the hinges seemed to be in a bad shape too.

'Here you are Itachi, say hello to your new home' Itachi thought bitterly as he went to reach the old silver doorknob.


	4. Chapter 4

Just before he was about to touch the cold metal, his hand froze as he heard a male voice yelling:

"THIS SUCKS SO FUCKING MUCH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHITHEAD DID THIS! THE JASHIN-DAMNED SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL HIM, THE NEXT TIME I FUCKING SEE HIM!!"

'Well the man seems to be fond of using choice words' Itachi thought, beginning to figure why this dorm was so special.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" another male voice responded. Seconds later a whacking sound followed.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, DUMBASS!?"

Itachi decided not to wait any longer and so opened the door. The room was fairly big, with exactly ten beds, a wooden floor and medium sized drawers next to each bet. The white paint on the walls was worn out, with leaving the walls plain except of some things written on, that Itachi couldn't figure, and cravings. The room was light by the faint light of a lamp, hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

In the middle of the room, stood two teens. The shorter of them was medium in height, a couple of inches shorter than him, with silver, slicked back hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants, black shoes and an unbuttoned grey shirt. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, so his pale chest and stomach were exposed. Itachi could see a few faint scars at his sides and chest and wondered where they were from. He was also holding a silver, weird rosary. It looked like a triangle inside a circle. His pale skin, hair and eye complexion reminded him of the vampire stories he used to read when he was younger. Actually he still liked them but he would never admit that. He was after all an introverted person. He hasn't open to anyone, not even once in his life.

He darted his gaze towards the taller teen. Well he was a perfect contrast from the other teenager. The guy was very tall with tan skin and black hair. He was wearing the same clothes the other teen wore, only he had his shirt buttoned up. There were two characteristics of him, that really stood out though. The first one was his mesmerizing neon yellow, pair of piercing eyes. It was his first time he has ever seen any eye color like that. The second characteristic differed. There stitches on both sides of his face, that seemed to continue to his whole body. He could also see stitches on his hands and wondered what would have caused such traumas. He wasn't grossed or creped out, he had never allowed such feelings to invade his mind .

The two teens stopped arguing as soon as they noticed him entering the room. "Is this dorm 13?" he asked coldly. The taller man nodded. "Who the fuck are you?" the silver-haired teen said. Itachi sighed. He really despised talking when not absolutely necessary.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. I came here today and I will be staying here." he finished hoping his answer would satisfy the loud-mouthed teen. He made his way to a free bed, in the far end of the room and started unpacking his stuff.

"Hey, asshole, don't you wanna know who your roommates are?" the teen asked. "Easy, Hidan he'll find out pretty soon. After all he's in dorm 13 so he can't be much different than we are" the tanned skin teen spoke referring to the other teen who his name was apparently Hidan. "Ok, ok! Well Itachi this dumbass over here is Kakuzu and I am Hidan" Hidan introduced themselves. Itachi nodded in acknowledgment.

"So why are you here?" Kakuzu asked. "Parents wanted to get rid of me" Itachi answered pulling out a few clothes and placing them inside his drawer. "You?" It seemed the polite way to continue even though he knew his question would cause the continuation of the conversation.

"My pathetic excuse of fucking parents sent me into this Jashin-damned school, because they didn't fucking liked Jashin-sama!" Hidan yelled. Apparently it was impossible for him to talk without yelling...or swearing.

"Jashin is Hidan's god, Itachi. Jashinists have to do some rituals that are not accepted by many because they are bloody." Kakuzu answered the unspoken question. 'That explains a lot' Itachi thought, looking at the faint scars on Hidan's body.

"So, damn bastards sent me here when I turned ten. The dumbass next to me came here a year later" Hidan said with a strange look on his face. Itachi shot Kakuzu a slightly curious look. "Oh well me and my parents had an accident. They died and my other relatives weren't so fond of me after I left the hospital so they sent me here." Kakuzu said with melancholy in his voice, while staring at one of his stitched hands. The room fell in silence.

"So what is so special about dorm 13?" Itachi asked, changing the subject as he sensed the change of mood in both teens. "Oh you'll have to meet the others to find out." Kakuzu said a faint smile crossing his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the answer. "What? Did you think we were your only fucking roommates?" Hidan said smirking. Itachi raised both of his eyebrows. 'This is surely going to be interesting' he thought as he saw both Hidan and Kakuzu with smirks on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

'This must be it' Sasuke thought as he faced a wooden, brown door with the number '4' engraved, on an old piece of metal. He couldn't hear anything coming from the room.

'If I'm lucky the room is empty at the moment' he thought and entered the room.

As he took his first step he hers a swift sound of something that broke and seconds later, he felt a mass of cold, liquid substance colliding with his head and shoulders. He blinked once, mind trying to register what has just happened.

"What the..." he started, looking at his now water, fortunately, soaked clothes. Water was dripping from the wet fabric and hair, creating small puddles of water around him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" a male voice spoke .

Sasuke could only see the fuzzy outline of the person, before their bodies crashed, since the person slipped as he stepped on the wet floor.

"Ow! Damn, that hurt!" the teen said. Sasuke blinked twice, now looking at the blue eyes of the person who crushed him, their faces only inches apart. The other teen blinked as well, still shocked from the impact.

Their eyes widened as they realized their awkward position. They quickly stood up and stared each other. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but the blond teen cut him:

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry I thought it was someone else!" he said, a worried look crossing his face. Sasuke could only nod, as he didn't know what to say.

He had only stepped into the room and everything happed so fast. He shook his head a bit, trying to order his thoughts.

He looked at the teen in front of him. He was around his height, a bit tanned, with short spiky, blond hair and light blue eyes. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a with T-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans and black shoes.

Finally the teen asked him: "Um, who are you?" Sasuke looked at him, his trademark smirk crossing his face.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I arrived here today and I'll be staying in this room..." Sasuke said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"All right then we're roommates!" Naruto said flashing a grin. Sasuke nodded and headed to an unoccupied bed, towards the end of the room.

As he observed, the room was fairly big, with ten beds and medium sized drawers next to each other. The whole room was made of stone, making it a bit chilly.

This reminded him that he was soaked in water. He placed his suitcase on the bed, grabbing a change of clothes (dark blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans). He started placing his stuff inside the drawer, a job that was better to be done now, since he would most likely forget to later.

"Hey, hey since you're new, I'll show you around...after you meet the others." Naruto said, a goofy grin on his face. Sasuke sighed 'Yeah, this is definitely not my day'

"Aw, come on don't be such a prick Sasuke." The blond teen whined. Sasuke turned and glared.

"Look, I just came here without me having a word in it, I'm tired from my trip, I entered the room and got soaked for a stupid prank. I'm having a rough day ok? So just shut up for a few minutes." Sasuke tried to contain his anger. After all it wasn't the teen's fault that his life changed dramatically.

Naruto's face had a look of seriousness and melancholy. "Look, I'm sorry. We all had a rough time and nobody came here willingly. It's just... well you have to accept it. That's we all did. If you make friends here though the situation seems less unbearable." Naruto finished his eyes glued on the floor.

Sasuke felt guilt wash over him. After all he acted like a jerk. "No need to apologize Naruto, it was my fault." he said trying to ease the tension in the room.

Naruto's face light up and flashed him a grin. "So, that means, you're coming?" he asked, hope in his eyes. Sasuke hesitated for a second, but nodded.

"OK, let's go!" Naruto said, his grin , almost splitting his face in halves. 'If you can't win, join them' Sasuke thought as he followed the hyper teen.


	6. Chapter 6

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

The trio of teenagers, was crossing one of the corridors. Itachi noticed, that the place was pretty much empty, with exception of a janitor, moping a hallway, while muttering something under his breath. Kakuzu noticed, the questioning look on Itachi's eyes.

"What's bothering you?" Itachi looked up, to face the taller teen.

"Just wondering where is everybody." he said, examining the place, trying to memorize their route. He didn't want to get lost in an old building after all.

Hidan raised both of his eyebrows.

"What the fuck? School, starts in ten fucking days." he told him.

Itachi, stopped walking as his eyes widened.

"You didn't know that?" Kakuzu asked him.

Itachi shook his head.

"So that's why he came so fucking early." Hidan muttered under his breath.

"Look it's still summer vacations here. Lessons officially start on October 1st. The majority of students are taken away to spend their summer with their relatives. Those who don't have anyone, stay here. The same happens on Christmas. They usually come back one or two days before the beginning of lessons. That's why we weren't expecting anyone new until then." Kakuzu said, looking at Itachi.

The said teen, turned his head away, not wanting his roommate to have his infamous death glare, piercing his eyes and scare him, as happened in the most cases. Instead he glared at one of the portraits, hanging on the wall next to him.

A younger Mrs Standmey was portrayed. She really differed from her current form that was certain. The younger headmistress had a cold look on her face and her, then, red hair were caught up in a French ponytail. Her skin had no wrinkles, yet she wasn't attractive.

Itachi moved his gaze from her and returned it to his roommates. The small group without any exchange of words kept walking.

'I can't believe it. They wanted to get rid of us an hour earlier. Yet, I wouldn't want to spent more time around my so called parents, would I?' Itachi, kept walking in his thoughts.

They finally reached the main entrance, thus the main exit. They did the round of the building until they reached the back side of it. Ahead there was a forest. Kakuzu and Hidan walked towards it, Itachi following behind them.

The wandered for about ten minutes inside the forest walking on a barely visible path, until they reached an opening. The sight wasn't that gorgeous, but it was a pleasurable change after the thickness of the leaves, that blocked the light. There was a small river and a field full of grass. The area was about 10 m2. There were 4 dead trees scattered to the four sides of the area.

Both Kakuzu and Hidan ignored them and headed towards on of the biggest trees, an oak. The went behind it. To Itachi's curiosity there were wooden steps engraved on the outer bark.

The two of them started climbing them and Itachi stayed on the ground. Hidan turned his head from his climbing.

"What are you waiting for asshole? Climb the damn tree." he said and resumed his activity.

Itachi, unsure first, started climbing, behind Hidan. It wasn't difficult at all thanks to these hand made steps. After a few minutes they stopped and stared walking carefully on a big branch. They had reached the crown of the tree.

Kakuzu then said with a clear voice. "Hoku, San and a guest."

Itachi heard the rustling of the leaves and seconds later before him stood another teen. He was shorter than him, around 1,65, with long blond hair, half of it caught up in a ponytail and a long bang covered his left eye. His other eye had a light blue colour. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and grey shoes.

"Sei, un" he said as he looked at Itachi.

"New comer, un?" he asked turning his gaze over to Kakuzu.

"Yeah, he arrived today and is in our dorm. We think that he should be in." Kakuzu said looking at the blond teen.

He just nodded and walked to a thick layer of leaves. The small group followed. As Itachi passed through the leaves he saw a small wooden building.

"A tree-house?" he said with an unbelieving look on his face.

"Not just any tree-house, un!" The blond guy said with pride.

Hidan chuckled "This, dumbass, is Akatsuki head-quarters!"


End file.
